


eerie feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Urban Fantasy, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: недописанный сборник драбблов на #writober 2019Вероятно жуткая штука про осень





	eerie feelings

Не каждый день ты выходишь из дома, чтобы пойти гулять по окраинам. Завязываешь шарф, берешь с собой фотоаппарат. Хотя зачем - сомневаюсь, что нечисть сможет попасть на пленку. И ведь ты правда веришь в эти сказки. А знаешь, говорят, что вон в том доме в конце улицы ведьмы собираются на шабаши. Надо как-нибудь на Вальпургиеву ночь заглянуть. А ты иди, иди, не бойся. С ветвей опадают листья, и один из них приземляется прямо тебе на шапку. Давай сниму. Они будто феи, спускающиеся к тебе с деревьев, эти листья. Только совершенно мертвые. Подбери тот, красный, кленовый, потом засушишь.

Дышать резко становится труднее, когда подходишь к нечистым местам. Туман сгущается. Обнимаешь себя за плечи, дрожишь, фотоаппарат болтается на шее. Кто-то промелькнул в том окне, или только показалось? Оглянувшись, замечаешь тень, выходящую из переулка. Не беспокойся, моргнешь - и она исчезнет.

Тебя всегда тянуло в этот район, ты ведь вся такая «странная и необычная», как сама говоришь. Ну, раз так, то действительно, где же тебе еще быть. Сколько же сказок рассказывают про это место. А ты замечала, что здесь совсем нет прохожих? В этом месте так тихо, не то что в центре. Холодает, надо было брать шарф потеплее.

А ведь в окнах-то совсем не твое отражение. Интересно, кто за тобой наблюдает, правда? Мягким эхом отзывается каждый шаг. Краски бледнеют, деревья сейчас почти такие же серые, как и небо. Подними голову, посмотри. А вот спускаться к реке я не советую, кто знает, что там под водой прячется. Лучше останься здесь, загляни во двор. Луна выходит из-за туч. Дверь подъезда резко хлопает, но это всего лишь ветер. Наверное. Фотографировать некого, но ты ощущаешь _их_ присутствие. Липкий страх забирается под пальто. Хочешь домой? А уже поздно. Чьи-то невидимые руки словно обнимают со спины.

Это ведь все сказки, да?

Ты не возвращаешься домой.


End file.
